Abscence Makes the Heart
by RockerChick08
Summary: Story 2 for me in the "Build Klonnie" mission! ;D Don't wanna spoil what it's about, but I think you'll like it! Enjoy! :D


**Author's Note: Story 2 for me in the "Build Klonnie" mission! ;D Hope you guys enjoy it drabble/oneshot (not sure what to call it!), as much as I enjoyed writing! ;D Thanks SO much for reading!**

**Absence Makes the Heart...**

When her doorbell sounds prominently at 11:30AM...on a Saturday...her sleep in day. She knows it can be no one but Caroline. Everyone else knows better. She does too; she just doesn't CARE. Annoying cheerleader...

Growling slightly, Bonnie hastily dispels the foamy mint in her mouth, before flying into her bedroom and tossing on a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top.

As she shoots down the stairs, she grimaces, mulling over the possible reasons for her friend's untimely visit on this occasion. Was it an impromptu shopping spree, boyfriend issues, or was she just bored? The witch doesn't know, but she's sure to shout a sling of death threats down to the girl, just the same.

Imagine her surprise when she yanks open her front door to see the sociopath hybrid.

"You didn't come to my party."

He speaks before she even gets the chance to order him away, swiftly straightening his posture on the porch and shooting his blue eyes from the wooden planks, to glare intensely into her green.

For a moment she is left speechless.

What?

It's not her best friend who's interrupted her Saturday afternoon me-time, but Klaus?...And he's on her front porch, dressed in an elaborate black suit nonetheless, and complaining because she didn't attend his party?...

The witch narrows her eyes, allowing herself a brief moment to wrap her head around it all, before finally speaking.

"No I did not. And?" she purses her lips pointedly, fighting off the urge to bring a hand to her hips. Was she really having this conversation? How insane and ludicrous had her life become?

"Why?"

"Um, because frankly, I've had enough of your get togethers to last a lifetime, and I'd rather watch paint dry than go to another one." Bonnie rattles off effortlessly, jade orbs bulging at the honest curiosity of the man's previous inquiry, as the hybrid in question stiffens where he stands.

"It's impolite not to attend an event you're invited to."

"Also impolite to show up at someone's house uninvited." the witch immediately shoots back, before abruptly taking a retreating step further into her house, and thrusting her front door forward, only to have him shout her name in anger. But oh well! She's tired of this nonsensical, circle of a conversation!

Still...

For whatever reason, she stops her hasty actions with a sigh, at the sound of her name on the Original's lips, before looking up and meeting the screaming man's incredulous azure eyes.

"Surely you were not going to shut the door in my face!" Klaus exclaims scathingly, as the witch merely rolls her eyes and shrugs pointedly.

"Obviously..."

His stare immediately becomes frost bite cold.

"I don't think I've ever met any one with quite as poor manners as you." he bites out through clenched teeth, anger barely restrained as his eyes narrow and his nose scrunches in distaste, as if she's the equivalent of last week's rotting trash to him.

Too bad she could care less.

"I'd say I'm sorry to hear that, but coming from you it's a compliment more than anything." Bonnie swiftly replies without stall, before brimming with joy at the obvious rage her words bring out in the hybrid.

"Caroline and I danced!" he suddenly exclaims out of nowhere, and the words don't bother the witch nearly as much as the triumphant look on the Originals face, as he watches her expectantly. "At the party, we danced." he clarifies, grinning like the short kid who finally reached the cookie jar, as if he'd won something. 'But what?' is all Bonnie can think as she narrows her eyes at the suddenly cheerful man.

"Okay..." she veers off, before scrunching her mouth up in a careless, 'not quite sure what that was supposed to mean to me, but alright...' sort of manner, that seems to cause the vampire's grin to abruptly disappear, as he huffs loudly.

"Don't you care?" the man spits, hastily running a hand through his blonde curls in a frazzled nature that really has the green eyed woman smiling to the equivalent of scratching her head in wonder as she replies.

"About as much as I do for your well being."

"I'm sure Caroline had her reasons for...allowing such a monstrosity." Bonnie haughtily adds, before tossing a knowing look at the Original. "Might wanna refrain from drinking anything from your alcohol stock at home."

"Jealous?"

The single word hits the witch like a ton of bricks, and for a moment she's sure she's heard wrong, until she notices the challenging eyebrow arched on the maniac's forehead, and the victorious smirk on his face.

She fights off the urge to vomit at the sight of him. Where the hell was this all coming from?

"Of the fact that Caroline is at home and away from you right now? Yes. Very." the female supernatural bites out with open and honest disdain, before nearly scowling when the man chuckles in response.

"I don't like being stood up, Bonnie. So make sure it doesn't happen again." Klaus directs curtly, with an air of superiority, as he abruptly turns on his heels to finaly take his leave.

But not before the witch in question expels an indignant scoff.

"Excuse me? Are you out of your mind? Who the hell do you think you're talking -

Before she can even register the hybrid turning around, he's back in front of her, yanking her out of the house, and crashing his full pink lips into hers.

Of course her slap follows not even a nanosecond later.

"Get out of here NOW!" the witch shouts bloody murder, glaring daggers into him, and issuing aneurysm after aneurysm, that he fights off with determination.

"My my, I believe your cheeks are flushed, Miss Bennett." he grunts through the pain, before grinning jovially.

He's thrown violently into the HARD bark oak across the street from her house.

Bonnie's front door SLAMS the next instant, and he's left groaning in pain and picking slabs of wood out of his back. But it's okay!

She's in love with him...

At least that's what Klaus tells himself, as he strolls nonchalantly away from her home, feeling more alive than he has in millenniums.

**The End**

**Author's Note: Reviews make this whole cause THAT much more worth while!...Plus they make me smile! ;) Please continue to spread the word about the "Build Klonnie" mission! If every Klonnie fan/writer contribute 5 to 10 Klaus/Bonnie stories, their fanfiction archive will MAGNIFY! BOOM! EXPLODE! Let's make it happen! ;D Thanks again for reading, and God bless! **


End file.
